Encontrando un nuevo amor
by MuschelWars
Summary: Cuando descubres que la persona que amabas no te ama, sientes que tu corazón se rompe en mil pedazos y dejas de ser como eres, te vuelves completamente diferente: Desde hoy, yo dejare de ser la chica tonta que creía en el amor, desde hoy yo ya no tengo sentimiento.
1. Prologo

**Holas aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, este es el segundo que publico y el primero que escribo sola, espero que sea de su agrado así que comencemos con las cosas importantes.**

"_Antes que todo, debo decir que KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a la gran Akira Amano, el personaje Oc que parece , es creado por mí."_

De ante mano les sugiero que lean este prologo escuchando la canción Raggs Requiem

***Encontrando un nuevo amor***

** Prologo**

- Aun….recuerdo cuando llegue aquí – dice una chica dando una sonrisa nostálgica mientras observa una hermosa puesta de sol y sus largos cabellos castaños se mesen por el viento.

***Flash bank***

- Bueno alumnos el día de hoy se incorpora una nueva alumna a nuestro salón, espero que sean buenos con ella – dice el profesor mientras mira a todos sus alumnos – pasa por favor – mientras se gira a ver la puerta que es tímidamente abierta para luego dejar ver a una hermosa chica.

- Ho…hola mi nombre es Kuromitsu Taiga, pueden decirme Kuro si lo desean, es un gusto conocerlos – dice la chica para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

***Fin Flash bank**

- También encontré a las personas que fueron mis amigos – dice Kuro mientras siente como un nudo se forma en su garganta, al mismo tiempo en que varias lagrimas comienzan a descender por sus ojos color plata – pero creó que al final ellos no lo eran, porque de ser así ellos me hubieran dicho lo que estaba sucediendo – aun llorando pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

*** Flash bank ***

- Hi…Hibari-san tu me gustas – dice una muy sonrojada Kuro, mientras veía al chico que le quitaba el aliento todo los días y que hacía que su corazón latiera de forma desenfrenada mientras que miraba la cara del chico, esperando una respuesta, aunque sin demostrar que por dentro se encontraba muy nerviosa.

- Entonces, desde ahora – dice Hibari mientras toma el mentón de Kuro – tu eres mía – termina de decir para luego besarla fría y castamente, para luego soltarla y salir de su despacho dejándola sola en aquel lugar.

***Fin Flash bank ***

- Estaba tan feliz ese día – Continuo diciendo Kuro, mientras sentía como poco a poco, comenzaba a llover levemente al principio, para después llover con más intensidad, empapándola completamente – fui una estúpida al pensar que él me quería, al creer que él me amaba como yo lo amaba a él – dice cayendo al suelo, el cual se encontraba mojado por la lluvia, al mismo tiempo en que mas lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus hermosos ojos color plata – pero todo aquello era una mentira – mientras golpea el suelo con rabia – solo era una maldita mentira que me hizo creer.

*** Flash bank ***

- Me pregunto en donde estará Hibari-san – pensaba Kuro mientras buscaba al chico, ya que no lo había visto desde que las clases habían comenzado y ahora se encontraban en el receso y no lo encontraba y eso que en el primer ligar que había buscado fue el despacho del comité de disciplina y el no se encontraba allí, lo que le causo extrañeza – A ver cuál es el último lugar en que no he buscado aun – seguía pensando Kuro, mientras caminaba mirando al suelo, hasta que de un momento a otro choco con una persona, lo que provoco que ella cayera sentada al suelo – auch eso dolió – exclamo Kuro al sentir el golpe.

- Kuro-chan estas bien – dice el chico con que el que ella había chocado, mientras este le tendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse – lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde caminaba – termino diciendo el chico.

- No te preocupes Dino-san – dice Kuro aceptando la ayuda que dino le daba y así poder levantarse y regalarle una bella sonrisa al chico.

- Está bien…. – dice Dino con un sonrojo en su rostro al ver la sonrisa que la chica le regalaba – que sucede Kuro-chan, te veo preocupada – termina diciendo mientras ve la cara de preocupación que llevaba la chica.

- Lo que sucede es que no encuentro a Hibari-san, ¿Lo has visto Dino-san o sabes dónde podría estar? – pregunto esperanzada Kuro, al ver la posibilidad que de Dino-san sepa en donde se encontraba su novio.

- No lo sé, si no se encuentra en su despacho, no creo saber en dónde podría estar – dice Dino intuyendo que la chica ya había buscado en aquel lugar – pero de casualidad ya lo has buscado en la azotea, ese es el lugar en que el suele ir a dormir – mientras recuerda que Hibari suele ir a dormir a aquel lugar.

- Es verdad, aun no he buscado ahí, gracias Dino-san – dice Kuro mientras le abraza para luego irse corriendo con una sonrisa hacia la azotea que no se encontraba lejos del lugar en el que ella se encontraba..

A los pocos minutos Kuro llego hasta la azotea, pero cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de esta logro escuchar la voz de su novio, pero esta no estaba sola si no que se podía oir otra voz, la que le pertenecía a una chica, por lo que decidió abrir un poco la puerta para así poder escuchar mejor lo que decían y poder ver con quien se encontraba conversando su novio.

-Hibari-san yo te amo, siempre me has gustado – decía la voz de una chica – en verdad te amo mucho – para luego abrazarlo fuertemente mientras que escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico..

- Yo también te amo Haru – decía Hibari con una tierna sonrisa que a Kuro nunca le había mostrado mientras correspondía el abrazo.

- Pero y Kuromitsu-san, ella no es tu novia – pregunta Haru mientras se separa un poco del cuerpo del chico.

Ella para mí nunca ha sido mi novia, es solo una niña que se me declaro y que la hago pasar por mi novia, pero no siento nada por ello, en cambio a ti te amo– dice Hibari para luego besar los labios de Haru.

Kuro al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte del chico, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos mientras que con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido se levantaba del lugar en el que estaba.

- El nunca me quiso – se repetía en la mente de Kuro mientras miles de lagrimas salían de sus ojos para luego caer al piso – No me quiere, no soy nada para el – susurra para luego salir corriendo de ese lugar importándole poco sus clases ni sus amigos.

***Fin Flash bank ***

- Yo…ya he tomado una decisión – Dice Kuro mientras levanta la cabeza para mirar seriamente hacia el frente, al mismo tiempo que de su falda extrae un celular y procede a llamar – Padre he decidido volver y aceptar mi destino – termina de decir Kuro para luego colgar y comenzar a caminar lentamente en dirección a su casa – desde hoy, yo dejare de ser la chica tonta que creía en el amor, desde hoy yo ya no tengo sentimientos – termina diciendo mientras la ultima lagrima que cae por su mejilla toca el suelo, mientras que sus ojos antes llenos de brillo ahora se encuentran opacos.

**Fin Prologo**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la canción que les he recomendado creo que le va muy bien a l prologo, pronto subiré el primer capítulo y muchas gracias por leerlo.**

**pd: Este fics lo he subido de nuevo ya que por algunos errores que tenia habia sido borrado ;D**

**Yane.**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Holas a tod s hoy les traigo el primer capítulo de mi fics, y también – se arrodilla- lo siento mucho por demorar tanto en subirlo, es que estaba en época de exámenes finales y no tenía ni tiempo para escribir T-T, pero ya he terminado todo y estoy de vacaciones así que tengo arto tiempo, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga y musa **__Mere Mitsuky Taiyouka_ que con solo su presencia hace que mi imaginación vuele y la inspiración llegue.

_**Antes de empezar recalco que KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama y que el OC si me pertenece mi.**_

_**Entonces sin más preámbulos los dejo con el primero capitulo de:**_

"**Encontrado un numero amor"**

**Capitulo 1.**

Una vez que Kuro llego a su casa se deja caer en uno de los sillones que había, mirando a la nada, como si fuera solo una muñera, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a su laptop, desde la cual ella compra un pasaje en avión con destino a su hogar.

- Sera mejor que comenzara a aguardar todo – susurra Kuro mientras se dirige a su cuarto y saca sus maletas para luego comenzar a guardar en ellas toda su ropa y objetos personales – mañana me iré antes del medio día – mientras que recuerda la hora del pasaje que ella había comprado – solo deseo irme lo más rápido de aquí y nunca volver – termina de decir con un nudo en la garganta para luego sentir como nuevas lagrimas comienzan a surcar por sus mejillas.

Mientras que seguía llorando, Kuro procuraba dejar todo completamente ordenado, ya que una vez que ella se fuera, aquella casa se vendería y ella no pensaba volver a Namimori, y así paso todo lo que restaba del día ordenando y guardando sus cosas, para después en la media noche mirar la hermosa luna llena que se mostraba en la ciudad.

-Mañana a volver a mi destino – susurra Kuro mientras que dejaba de ver la luna y se acostaba en su cama para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin darse cuenta como una solitaria lagrima caía por ojo.

A la mañana siguiente Kuro se despertó agotada y aun triste por lo del día anterior, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a bañarse y arreglarse, una vez que estuvo lista, bajo sus maletas hasta la entrada de su casa, no quería comer nada, ya que no tenia apetito, y le quedaban solo 15 minutos antes de que llegase el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

-Adiós – dice Kuro cuando siente que afuera de su casa se estaciona el taxi, y da una última mirada a lo que una vez ella llamo casa para luego subirse aquel vehículo que la esperaba – al aeropuerto por favor – le dice mientras siente como el taxista pone en marca el vehículo en dirección al lugar que ella le había dicho.

Una vez llegado al aeropuerto ella le paga al taxista y le da las gracias por haberla llevado, para luego entrar e ir a dejar sus maletas en la recepción, en la cual también mostro su pasaje para verificar en que puerta de la sala de embarque es en la que estaría el avión que ella abordaría, cuando ya tubo esto listo se dirigió a la sala de embarque donde tomo haciendo frente a la puerta numero 12 y al cabo de 5 min abordo el avión que la llevaría lejos de aquel lugar.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás – dice Kuro seriamente, mientras se sienta en su asiento y mira por la venta como el avión despega para luego cerrar sus ojos y volver a hacer en el mundo de los sueños.

-Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo – se pregunta internamente Kuro, sin abrir aun sus ojos – solo espero que sea arto lo que allá dormido – mientras abre sus ojos viendo que se encontraba dentro del avión que la llevaba hacia su hogar.

- Disculpe – le pregunta Kuro a una azafata que estaba verificando que todo estuviera bien.

-Sí, necesitas algo o deseas comer algo – dice la Azafata, mientras la mira con atención.

- Solo quiero saber cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Italia – dice Kuro mientras desvía su mirada hacia la ventana – no quiero llorar de nuevo, tampoco deseo que alguien me vea llorar – piensa Kuro mientras intenta calmarse.

-Aun falta 1 hora para que arribemos en Italia señorita – le responde la Azafata – necesita algo mas – pregunta al ver que la chica no le daba la cara.

-No, gracias solo eso era la consulta que tenia– termina diciendo Kuro, mientras ve como la azafata se alejaba de ahí – todo va a cambia una vez que allá llegado – susurra, para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos, cayendo en la inconsciencia sin sueños y pesadilla.

******En Namimori******

-Ammm… chicos reborn me ha dicho que tenemos que juntamos ahora en la azotea – dice Tsuna intranquilo por lo que su espartano tutor le podría decir – solo espero que no sean malas noticias – piensa Tsuna mientras es seguido por todos sus guardianes y Kyoko, Haru y Hana.

-Que es lo que querrá reborn- san, Jundaime – pregunta Gokudera a Tsuna mientras van caminando en dirección a la azotea.

-No...Lo sé Gokudera-kun solo espero que no tenga que ver con la mafia – le responde Tsuna a Gokudera antes de llegar a la azotea.

-Ma...ma no te preocupes Tsuna de seguro no es nada malo –le dice Yamamoto tratando de calmar a su amigo una vez que han llegado a la azotea encontrándose con Hibari, reborn y Dino.

-Di…Dino-san también reborn lo ha llamado – preguntaba Tsuna al ver a su auto-proclamado hermano mayor hay presente.

-Sí, también me ha llamado aunque todavía no se por qué jejejejej – dice Dino mientras se ríe al mismo tiempo en que buscaba con la mirada una cabellera castaño claro, dando se cuenta de que no se encontraba entre todos ellos la persona que el deseaba ver.

-Re…reborn para que nos has llamado – dice Tsuna temeroso por lo que tenía que decir su espartano, para luego sentir un golpe en su cabeza por parte de su tutor.

-Eso lo diré ahora dame-Tsuna – dice Reborn mientras se acomodaba su fedora dejando que una sombra cubriera sus ojos –de lo que les hablare es de algo que todos sabes, excepto de dame-Dino, ya que tiene que ver con kuromistu-san, Hibari y Haru – termina de decir reborn seriamente mientras miraba tanto a Haru y Hibari.

Al escuchar esto Tsuna y los demás exceptuando a Dino, se tensaron ya que sabían perfectamente de que era lo que reborn estaba hablando y varios sintieron un escalofrió en sus espaldas que le indicaba que algo malo iba a suceder.

-De que habla reborn, Tsuna – le pregunta el bronco a su hermanito mientras que miraba a todos como pidiendo que alguien le explicase la situación.

Pero Tsuna se quedo cayado, el no podía decir nada, ya que no era él quien debía explicar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tú no dirás nada dame-Tsuna y dame-Dino ya sabrás de que hablo – dice reborn para luego mirar a Hibari – y dime Hibari en donde se encuentra tu novia, ya que no la veo aquí presente.

-No lo sé, además no me importa – dice Hibari fríamente mientras que se acerca a Haru la toma de la mano – a esa niña nunca la considere mi novia – mientras que se acercaba a Haru y la apega un poco a su cuerpo – es a Haru a quien yo quiero – finaliza de decir Hibari.

Dino al escuchar lo dicho por Hibari, no puede creerlo, el había jugado con el corazón de la chica que el amaba, porque era así, el se había enamorado de Kuromitsu desde la primera vez que la vio, pero como ella se había enamorado de su alumno, había preferido esconder sus sentimientos y solo ser su amigo, pero Hibari no la amaba, solo había jugado con ella, esto lo enfureció tanto que se acerco rápidamente al presidente del comité de disciplina y darle un puñetazo en el rostro completamente enfadado.

-Eres un maldito infeliz Hibari, eso es lo que eres - dice Dino con la intención de volver a pegarle, pero siendo detenido por Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera y Ryohei – suéltenme – les dice furioso mientras mira como Hibari se levanta del suelo con el labio roto – tu no la merecías, ella es mucho para ti Hibari, ella merece alguien mejor que tu, que la quiera y la ame de verdad – termina de decir para luego soltarse de quienes lo tenían detenido y dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir de allí.

-Pero saben y lo que tengo que decir deben oírlo todos, y tu también Dame-Dino – dice Reborn mientras que los mira y ve como su es Alumno se detiene antes de salir – el día de ayer Kuromitsu-san se entero de todo, ya que vio como Haru se confesaba a Hibari y este aceptaba gusto sus sentimientos, y por ello yo me pregunto dónde estará ahora, por que hoy no ha venido a clases – mientras que ve como Haru baja la cabeza avergonzada ante la mirada fija que le daban todos, para luego oír como alguien salía presuroso de aquel lugar – así que irá a buscarla – piensa Reborn al ver como el bronco salía de la azotea.

*****Con Dino *****

Kuro era en lo único en lo que pensaba el bronco mientras que salía a gran velocidad de Namimori-chuu, en dirección a la casa de Kuro la cual se encontraba un poco lejos de las escuela, pero una vez que logro llegar, aunque con algunas dificultades, comienza a tocar la puerta insistentemente.

-Kuro…abre soy yo Dino – decía el bronco mientras que golpeaba varias veces la puerta pero nadie le abría cosa, que comenzaba a angustiarlo y mucho, al pensar que la chica allá hecho algo contra ella, por lo que comenzó a buscar entre las flores que había una cinta azul que tenia la llave de emergencia de la casa – donde esta…. – mientras que busca moviendo sus manos por todos lados sin importarle que se rasguñase con las espinas de algunas rosas que habían, hasta que la encontró - aquí esta – dice para luego abrir la puerta con ella y quedarse de piedra al ver todo con mantenles blancos y que no allá nada de lo que él vio, la ves que vino a la casa de ella, y eso significaba solo una cosa, Kuro se había marchado – te fuiste - susurra mientras que la llave con la que había abierto, cae al suelo y el ruido que provoca hace eco en toda la deshabitada casa.

*******Con Kuro *******

-Bien pasajeros, les comunico que hemos llegado a Italia y no encontramos aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional – dice el Capitán del avión – por lo que les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad ya que abra un poco de turbulencia.

-Así que ya hemos llegado – dice Kuro una vez que el avión aterriza, para después levantarse de su asiento y salir del avión, en busca de sus maletas, cuando ya las hubo tenido, se encamino hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar se encontró con un joven pelinegro de ojos azules.

-Signorina, che gioia rivederti (1) – dice el joven mientras que se acerca a ella y le sonríe amablemente.

-Grazie per essere venuti a prendere Cloud(2) – dice Kuro mientras mira al chico sin mostrar alguna sonrisa en su bello rostro, para luego acompañar al chico hacia un auto negro que los estaba esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto.

Una vez que se subió a aquel automóvil junto a Cloud, partieron en dirección a la pequeña mansión de su familia, para luego ver como llegaban a una pequeña mansión en la cual el vehículo aparco en la entrada de la misma.

-Signorina, abbiamo(3) – dice el conductor cuando se a estacionado en la entrada y sale para abrirle la puerta a kuro - benvenuti a casa(4) – mientras que le sonríe a la chica.

-Grazie(5) – dice Kuro mientras que le da una pequeña sonrisa y procede a entrar en la mansión – ya he vuelto – susurra al ver el lugar en donde ella creció.

******Fin Capitulo 1******

_**(1): Señorita, qué alegría verla de nuevo.**_

_**(2): Gracias por venir a buscarme Cloud.**_

_**(3): Señorita, hemos llegado.**_

_**(4): Bienvenida a casa.**_

_**(5): Gracias.**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de este fics, espero que les allá gustado y quiero darle las gracias a: **__Yuu-No-Shiro__, __Yami Krismiya__, __Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay __**y a las demás personas que dejaron reviews antes de que borraran el prologo que había subido…en verdad muchas gracias.**_

_**Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo *w* hasta entonces.**_

"_Deja que las lagrimas se sequen en tus ojos y muéstrate fuerte ante tu destino"_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Holas a tod s, hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fics, perdonen la desmora, me han pillado las vacaciones y he estado holgazaneando ¬¬ see como si eso fuera verdad….u.u, pero bueno aquí esta y espero que les guste.**_

_**Antes de empezar recalco que KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama y que el OC si me pertenece mi.**_

_**Entonces sin más preámbulos los dejo con el primero capitulo de:**_

_-pensamientos –_

"**Encontrado un numero amor"**

**Capitulo 2.**

-Esto no ha cambiado nada desde que me fui – piensa Kuro mientras que camina por los pasillos de la mansión, viendo como varias de las sirvientas la miran para luego saludarla, cortésmente – Cloud, llévame al despacho de mi padre – mientras que mira al chico quien asiente con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto señorita Kuro – dice Cloud mientras que guía a la chica, por los pasillos de la mansión, llegando a uno que estaba solitario, sin que nadie transitara por allí, caminando por el hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble negro la cual golpeo para después escuchar un pase desde adentro – Audittore-sama, la señorita Kuromitsu-sama deseaba verlo – para después dejar entrar a Kuro en el despacho.

-Padre – dice Kuro al ver como un hombre castaño la ve para después caminar rápidamente hacia ella, casi corriendo y así abrazarla fuertemente.

-Kurito….mi hija está de vuelta, me alegra tanto que este aquí – dice el padre mientras que abraza a su hija como queriendo que no fuese una ilusión, para después soltarla – has de estar cansada por el viaje – mientras que le regala una sonrisa a su pequeña hija.

-Papa a mí también me alegra ver – dice Kuro un poco contenta pero sin mostrarlo – y no estoy cansada, he vuelto, porque quiero comenzar con mi entrenamiento, y así cumplir con mi destino – dice seriamente mientras que ve a su padre quien, la mira impresionado.

-Cloud déjanos solos, tengo que hablar con mi hija – dice el padre de Kuro mientras que ve como Cloud asentía y se retiraba del despacho – Kuro por favor toma asiento – mientras que el se daba la vuelta y se sentaba detrás del escritorio poniendo una mirada seria ante su hija – como es eso de que quieres comenzar con tu entrenamiento, tú misma me habías dicho que no te convertirías en una asesina – mientras que la mira esperando una explicación de ella.

-Se lo que dije padre, y ahora vengo a cambiarlo – dice Kuro mientras que se paraba el asiento y caminaba por el despacho – se que te preguntaras el de por qué he cambiado mi decisión, pero eso es algo que solo me concierne a mi – para después mirarlo seriamente – quiero que mi entrenamiento comience hoy mismo – dice para después volver a sentar.

-Puede que comiences tu entrenamiento hoy Kuro pero te llevaría 3 años en completarlo – dice el padre de Kuro de forma seria mientras que miraba a su hija como intentado entender el por qué ahora, cambiar aquella decisión que ella mismo tomo hace mucho tiempo – eso sería lo mínimo que de tiempo en que lo completarías, sabes perfectamente como es el entrenamiento al que serás sometida.

-Yo haré aquel entrenamiento, pero lo completare en un año padre – dice Kuro seriamente después de escuchar lo que le había dicho su padre sobre el entrenamiento de asesina – no me importa si mi entrenamiento tiene que ser el triple de difícil, no importa si no duermo, porque quiero que me entrenen para ser la mejor asesina en un año – mientras que se vuelve a parar de su asiento, al mismo tiempo en que siente la mirada fija de su pare en ella.

-Kuromitsu! – Grita enfadado su padre mientras que golpea el escritorio con la palma de su mano – en que crees que estas pensando, deseas morir acaso – dice entre enojado y preocupado por el bienestar de su hija mayor.

-Se perfectamente que puedo morir, pero no me importa, yo me convertiré en aquella asesina que debí ser desde hace ya algunos años – dice Kuro también enojada al escuchar la negativa de su padre, sabiendo que él estaba preocupado por ella, pero esto es algo que ella misma decidió.

-Kuro entiende que el entrenamiento para ser un asesino normalmente es complicado y muy difícil de poder realizar – dice el padre, preocupado ya que de por si aquel entrenamiento tenía sus riesgos, si ella lo hace como pide, el triple de difícil y complicado, era una verdadera sentencia de muerte – tu más que nadie, sabe que si uno hace el entrenamiento como tú quieres, lo único que lograras será que te maten, es eso lo que quieres – mientras que la mira esperando su respuesta.

-No, claro que no quiero eso – dice Kuro mientras que aprieta sus puños fuertemente casi al punto de que de estos salgan gotas de sangre – pero entiende padre que yo debo hacer ese entrenamiento y completarlo en un año, cueste lo que cueste.

-Kuro por favor, entiende que no puedes hacerlo así – dice su padre intentando hacer entrar en razón a Kuro.

-Mira padre, ese entrenamiento lo haré quieras o no, pero si me lo permites yo prometo que me convertiré en la mejor asesina de esta generación e incluso aceptare mi lugar en la familia como la sucesora de esta – dice Kuro mientras que miraba fijamente los ojos plata de su padre, esperando que él, lo comprendiera.

El padre de Kuro miraba detenidamente a su hija quien demostraba una gran determinación en su mirada, una que solo había visto en Elizabeth su difunta esposa, pero no podía negarlo después de todo su hija era casi la copia exacta de ella, y que en lo único que cambiaban era en el color de sus ojos, solo esperaba que ella cumpliera con lo dicho.

-Está bien Kuro, me comunicare con Dean, Sara y Ren, los cuales serán tus entrenadores en las diferentes partes que consta el entrenamiento, así que tienes que prepararte – dice el padre mientras que se volvía a sentar en su asiento, suspirando – tienes 1 hora para descansar y comer algo, después de eso comenzara tu entrenamiento y por ultimo espero que cumplas con lo que has dicho hija, puedes retirarte – dice para luego bajar la vista y concentrarse en los distintos papeles que tenía que firmar para después oír como se abría y se cerraba la puerta de su despacho.

-Gracias….papá – dice Kuro en un susurro mientras que sale del despacho encontrándose no muy lejos de ahí con Cloud, quien se encontraba esperándola – Cloud necesito que me hagas un favor – mientras que lo mira fijamente – _ha de desaparecer todo lo referente a mi _– piensa al mismo tiempo en que cierra sus ojos.

-En que le puedo servir señorita Kuro – dice Cloud mientras que espera que Kuro le diga lo que él debe hacer.

-Necesito que borres toda información existente de Kuromitsu Taiga, en todos los lugares en los que yo allá estado, incluyendo el pasaje que he comprado – dice Kuro mientras que da una sonrisa triste para después cambiarla por una mirada fría y seria – quiero que no, allá ningún rastro de ese nombre.

-Por supuesto señorita, lo haré en este mismo instante – dice Cloud mientras que mira a Kuro y le sonríe – con su permiso, me retiro a hacer lo que usted me ha encomendado – mientras que hacia una pequeña inclinación para después dar la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo dejando a Kuro sola, con la mirada ausente.

_-Sera mejor que vaya a comer algo, y después descansare lo que me reste del tiempo, ya que esto será muy duro y necesitare de muchas fuerzas para poder soportarlo_ – piensa Kuro mientras que se encaminaba en dirección hacia la cocina de aquella mansión – mmm me pregunto dónde estará mi hermana – dice en voz alta, caminando por el corredor.

**Fin capitulo 2**

_**Bien este hasido el cpitulo 2 de este fics espero que les alla gustado y perdonen por que sea cortito y también perdón de nuevo por la tardanza XD, muchas gracias por los reviews a: **_Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Yami Krismiya, Yuu-No-Shiro, Emina Megpoid-116, DarkinocensDLT.

_**En verdad muchas gracias por leerlo, me hacen muy feliz *w*, y bueno espero que se hallan revelado algunas de las intrigas y dudas que tenían y nuevamente muchas gracias, no veremos en el próximo capítulo.**_

"_Deja que las lagrimas se sequen en tus ojos y muéstrate fuerte ante tu destino"_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Hola a tod s hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fics, perdón por la demora, se me había quitado la inspiración y también había tenido algunos problemas, pero ya está todo solucionado así que espero que le guste este capítulo que les traigo.**_

_**De antemano les recuerdo que katekyo hitman reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano, la familia Audittore y los oc's que la componen son de mi creación y el nuevo personaje que aquí aparece en este capítulo, es el oc's de una gran amiga que la quiero mucho y mi musa al mismo tiempo.**_

**Encontrando un nuevo amor**

**Capitulo 3:**

*****En Namimori*****

Una vez que Dino había salido de la casa de la chica, se encamino de regreso hacia la escuela de Namimori, con el flequillo tapándoles los ojos y caminando de una forma decaída – porque, no estás…. En donde te encuentras – dice mientras que miraba la pantalla de sus celular en el cual estaban registradas todas las veces que la había llamado, recibiendo el mismo mensaje –_ Este número se encuentra fuera de servicio, por favor intente más tarde _– era lo que repetía la grabación de la operadora cada vez que llamaba al número de teléfono de Kuro.

El seguía con su camino hacia aquel gran edificio que era la escuela Namimori, pero al llegar a la entrada de esta, se la quedo mirando por más de dos minutos para después sacar su celular y hacer una llamada.

-Romario, necesito que me vengas a buscar a Nami-chuu – dice Dino con un tono serio en su voz mientras que miraba hacia la azotea donde sabía que su ex-tutor se encontraba mirándolo.

-Por supuesto jefe, iré de inmediato – le responde Romario mientras que escucha las gracias por el otro lado del teléfono de su jefe y cuelga, subiéndose al auto y conduciendo hacia la escuela.

Mientras que Romario llegaba, Dino entro en la escuela y se dirigió hacia la azotea, sorprendiéndose un poco al encontrar a todos aun en aquel lugar, ya que deberían estar en clases, pero conociendo a su ex-tutor, lo más seguro es que le haya conseguido pases especiales para faltar a estas.

-Se ha marchado – dice Dino serio mientras que en su tono de voz de delataba la angustia y preocupación que sentía el bronco, para luego mirar hacia Hibari tratando de contenerse de no volver a pegarle.

-Di…Dino-san estás diciendo que Kuromitsu-san se ha ido, pero a donde – pregunta Tsuna preocupado por la chica, ya que aunque no conocía muy bien a kuromistu, ella le había demostrado ser una muy buena persona y le había tomado cariño.

-No lo sé, cuando llegue a su casa, ella no estaba y tampoco ninguna de sus pertenecías, era como si nadie hubiese vivido allí – dice Dino aun preocupado – es por ello, que me he venido a despedir, hoy vuelvo a Italia – termina diciendo sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre él.

-Dino-san por que usted esta tan preocupado por Kuromitsu-san – dice Haru viendo la desesperación en los ojos del bronco – además como sabía en donde ella vivía – pregunta un poco seria.

-Si, tienes un rostro preocupado al EXTREMO! – dice Ryohei viendo también como era la actitud del bronco al igual que todos los demás.

-Bueno, eso es porque – dice Dino para después mirar seriamente y respirar hondo – yo me enamore de Kuro, desde la primera vez que la vi, pero es una lástima ella se fuera a fijar en un imbécil como Hibari – le dice para después mirar a su "alumno" seriamente y enojado con él.

-Entonces es por eso que este tan preocupado Dino-san – dice un tanto nerviosa Haru quien se encontraba al lado de Hibari, sintiendo una mirada gélida por parte del peli-rubio, la cual no fue pasada

Mas Dino al escucharla la miro fríamente, pero no le respondió, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno, pero en realidad el estaba muy furioso, por lo que había sucedido.

-Quieres pelear bronco – dice Hibari enojado por la mirada que le había dado a Haru, sacando sus tonfas y poniéndose en posición de ataque – te morderé hasta la muerte – mientras que corría rápidamente a él para golpearlo más este golpe nunca llego ya que Tsuna lo detuvo en su híper modo.

-Hibari-san tranquilízate por favor – le die Tsuna mientras que aun lo sujetaba fuertemente.

-No te metas Tsunayoshi – dice Hibari realmente cabreado – esto es entre el bronco y yo.

-No peleare contigo Kyoya – dice Dino manteniendo su postura seria para después mirar a reborn – quiero dejar de ser el tutor de Kyoya – le dice al arcobaleno quien es tomado por sorpresa ante eso, pero lo disimula muy bien.

-Baka-Dino tú no puedes dejar de ser el tutor de Hibari, ya que solo tú puedes ayudar a la nube – dice reborn, sabiendo que el bronco no diría nada mas respecto a ello, ya que lo veía en su mirada.

-Está bien, como veo aun tendré que entrenarlo, pero antes de ello volveré a Italia y comenzare a buscar a Kuro – dice Dino mientras que se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hasta la salida de la azotea.

-Jundaime usted cree que la encontrara – dice Gokudera mirando a su jefe el cual ya no se encontraba en su híper modo al mismo tiempo en que ve cómo se va el decimo Cavallone, por su parte el podría decir que nunca le tuvo mala a Kuro, pero no es así, la chica había ayudado a su Jundaime y el eso lo apreciaba mucho y también aunque sea raro la había llegado a considerar una amiga.

-Realmente no lo sé Gokudera-kun, solo espero en que la encuentre y este problema se pueda solucionar – dice Tsuna viendo como su "hermano mayor" se perdía por la puesta de la azotea.

-Ya verás que la encuentra Tsuna – dice Takeshi tratando de aminorar el ambiente tenso que había aun en el lugar.

Dino salió por la puerta de la azotea y se encamino para así poder salir de la escuela, dejando que su mente se llenara de miles de formas para así poder encontrar a su persona especial, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela de nami-chuu y Romario se encontraba esperándolo.

-Jefe a donde desea que vallamos – dice Romario mientras que ve lo preocupado que se ve su jefe, intuyendo que algo malo había sucedido, ya que este pocas veces demostraba esa faceta de preocupación.

-Romario quiero que partamos lo más rápido a Italia, hay algo muy importante que debo hacer – dice serio y preocupado Dino mientras que entra en el auto, para después ver como Romario entraba y hacia andar el vehículo.

-Como usted lo ordene jefe, me comunicare con los encargados del avión privado para que tengan todo listo cuando lleguemos – dice Romario mientras que toma su celular u hace la llamada al mismo tiempo en que se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto en donde se encontraba el avión privado de la familia Cavallone.

Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto de Namimori, fueron directamente hacia donde estaba el avión privado de la familia Cavallone, el cual se encontraba listo para despegar con su destino a Italia, durante el viaje Romario se entero por parte del mismo Dino, lo que había sucedido, con Kuromitsu, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho, pero también tenía que ponerse del lado de la chica, ya que aquello tendría que haberle dolido mucho para irse de esa forma, aunque el sabia de ante mano que su jefe se había enamorado de la chica, y no era raro, ya que el con ella era como un libro abierto, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba al igual que su jefe era la ubicación de ella.

No fue lo mucho que se tardaron en llegar a su bella Italia, saliendo rápidamente del avión ya que afuera del aeropuerto se encontraba un auto esperándolos, mientras que caminaban en dirección hacia la salida de aquel aglomerado aeropuerto, Dino se tropieza con una maleta y al tratar de no caer, pasa a botar a una chica.

-Auch….eso dolió – dice mientras que está sentada en el suelo con unas pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, déjame ayudarte – dice Dino mientras que la ayuda apararse del suelo, fijándose bien y en ella y viendo que aquella niña no pasaba de los 12 años.

-No hay problema y gracias por ayudarme a pararme – dice la chica dándole una pequeña sonrisa mostrando sus hermosos ojos color azul – bueno gracias, de nuevo – dice antes de marcharse de aquel lugar.

Dino quien al verla mejor, se había sorprendido un poco ya que aquella niña se parecía a Kuro aunque sonara loco, si le cambiabas el color de ojos seria Kuromitsu, pero no era posible ya que aquella pequeña era muy chica y Kuro tenía ya 14 casi 15 años.

Jefe sucede algo – dice Romario al ver el rostro de su jefe de esa forma mirando a la misma dirección que el viendo a aquella pequeña niña y también dándose cuenta del pequeño parecido entre ambas, pero más le intrigo el hecho de que sentía que ya la había visto antes.

No, pasa nada Romario, solo que aquella niña aunque parezca loco, se parecía a Kuro – dice Dino mientras que salía junto con Romario del aeropuerto encontrando un auto negro esperándolos afuera al cual se subieron, y se encaminaron a la mansión de la familia Cavallone.

-Lo sé jefe también me he dado cuenta en el parecido que tiene con Kuromitsu-san, aunque creo que la he visto en otra parte pero no recuerdo en donde – dice mientras que ve como Dino mira el paisaje del camino.

***En el aeropuerto***

-Así que Dino Cavallone – dice la oji-azul mientras que caminaba por los pasillos para poder salir de aquel lugar lleno de gente, viendo que afuera se encontraba alguien esperándola – Cloud-san gracias por venir a buscarme – dice feliz mientras que ve que el chico toma sus maletas y las hecha en el maletero del auto.

-Es un gusto verla señorita Aoi – dice Cloud, mientras que le abría la puerta del auto escuchando una gracias departe de la chica, para después el subir al auto y conducir hacia el hogar de la señorita – veo que se a demorado menos en cumplir con su misión – dice mientras que conduce.

-Claro, fue muy fácil, después de todo nadie puede contra mi – dice mientras que ve por la ventana – a ocurrido algo nuevo mientras que no estaba Cloud – le pregunta mirando al chico.

-Si ha sucedido algo interesante señorita, pero usted lo sabrá una vez que lleguemos a la mansión – dice mientras que tiene una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

-Moooo que malo eres, pero ya me enterare – dice mientras que miraba hacia la ventana – _me pregunto qué estarás haciendo nee-chan –_ piensa mientras que cierra sus ojos.

*****En la mansión Cavallone***

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Cavallone, Dino se dirigió rápidamente a su despacho junto con Romario a su lado, para así cuando ya hubieron entrado en este lugar sentarse en su escritorio.

-Romario quiero que traigas a los jefes de la sección de investigación por favor y que sea rápido – dice seriamente Dino mientras que mira como su mano derecha salía de su despacho – _tengo que encontrarte Kuro _– piensa mientras que apretaba su celular en su mano

No fue lo mucho que Dino tuvo que esperar, para después escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su despacho, dando el pase para que entraran, viendo que Romario venía acompañado de dos personas más.

-Gracias Romario – dice Dino para después mirar a la pareja que había entrado – Ellen, Sam necesito que implementen todo su equipamiento en buscar a una persona – dice serio mientras que juntaba sus manos.

-Por su puesto Dino-sama, pero aquí en debemos buscar – dice Ellen mientras que miraba curiosa el comportamiento de su siempre tonto jefe.

-Quiero que busquen a Kuromitsu Taiga, ella se fue el día de hoy o ayer de Namimori y quiero saber en donde se encuentra, se chicos que ustedes son muy buenos y espero que puedan encontrarla, eso sería todo – dice Dino mientras que los miraba fijamente.

-No se preocupe jefe, aremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para encontrarla – dice Sam saliendo del despacho junto con Ellen, yéndose hacia su laboratorio para informarles a su equipo a quien deberían de encontrar.

-No se preocupe jefe ellos la encontraran – dice Romario, tratando de calmar la preocupación de su jefe.

-Espero que así sea Romario – dice Dino mientras que cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en la chica.

***mientras que con Cloud (antes del comienzo de la búsqueda)***

-Hemos llegado a la mansión Audittore, señorita Aoi – dice Cloud, bajándose del auto y habiéndole la puerta a la oji-azul.

-Gracias Could – dice Aoi mientras que sale del auto y respira hondo – iré al despacho de mi padre, podrías dejar mis maletas en mi habitación por favor – dice mientras que le mira.

-Por supuesto señorita – le responde Could haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

-Gracias – dice aoi mientras que se adentra en la mansión saludando a todas las personas que se pillara por su camino hasta que llego al despacho de su padre entrando sin tocar – padre he vuelto, la misión ha sido cumplida con éxito y antes del tiempo estipulado – dice seriamente, mientras que veía a su padre.

-Buen trabajo aoi – dice su padre mientras que le sonríe para después levantase de su escritorio y dirigirse hasta la ventana mirando por ella, para después ver a su hija – por qué no te acercas aoi y ves lo que ahí a fuera - mientras que se separa un poco de la ventana dejando que su segunda hija se acercara a esta.

-Eh!...que será – dice aoi mientras que miraba por la ventana y la veía, allí en la cancha de entrenamiento, se encontraba entrenando fuertemente una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos grises – K….Kuro onee-chan – dice sorprendida para después girarse seriamente a su padre – que es esto.

**-Comienza la búsqueda -**

En el primer mes, se pudo avanzar un poco en la búsqueda de Kuro, sabiendo que la chica se había ido de Namimori sin avisarle a alguien, cuál sería su destino, pero habían averiguado que la casa que ella ocupaba se había puesto en venta el mismo día en que su jefe les había pedido que la buscaran, pero desde eso no habían tenido más información sobre ella.

El en el segundo mes, comenzaron a notar que no había ninguna información referente a Kuromitsu Taiga, era como si esa persona nunca hubiese existido, e incluso habían pedido que la información que poseía la escuela de Namimori se les fuera enviada, pero esta extrañamente había desaparecido, no había nada respecto a ella.

Al tercer mes pudieron obtener algo de información que corroboraba que Kuromitsu Taiga había estudiado en una escuela de Tokio de la cual, habían podido obtener algo de información sobre ella, pero nada de su familia, por lo que comenzaron a ver las bases de datos buscando, pero esta no salía, pero aparecían varias personas con ese nombre, pero ninguna de ellas era la que su jefe buscaba.

Para el cuarto mes ya se estaban dando cuenta de que algo muy raro estaba pasando.

Esto no puede ser posible – dice Sam mientras que verificaba la información de hospitales, escuelas de todos los países – no hay nada sobre esta persona, todos lo que habíamos obtenido de los lugares, han desaparecidos, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado – dice sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo impactado.

Es cierto no hay nada referente a ella, lo único que poseemos es su información pero en la ficha de la escuela de Tokio no estaba su foto, y todas las fotos de ella que tenían sus amigos de Namimori, han desaparecido – dice Ellen mientras que veía la información que le enviaba su grupo de trabajo – alguien no quiere que nosotros la encontremos o asido capturada por alguna familia e incluso asesinada.

Puede ser eso, pero el jefe no lo tomara bien – dice Sam mientras que sigue buscando información sobre la chica – solo esperemos que la encontremos- termina de decir concentrándose en revisar bien la información que obtienen.

Mientras que los meses iban pasando Dino sentía como las fuerzas que tenia se iban acabando mas y mas, se encontraba muy angustiado, ansioso y deprimido por el hecho de no tener casi nada de información de ella, pero la información que tenían no servía de nada, no tenían su ubicación ni nada por el estilo – por que Kuro, por que no te encuentro en donde estas – dice casi en un susurro mientras que miraba por la ventana de su despacho, para después volver a trabar en el papeleo que tenia, aunque el no se diera cuenta, tenía a todos en su familia preocupados, ya que estaba comiendo poco y también tenía unas marcadas ojeras en sus ojos – solo espero encontrarte – dice esto último mientras que abría su celular y veía la foto de Kuro que tenía en él, y que le había tomado en un momento en que ella no se había dado cuenta.

************Fin Capitulo 3**************

**Bien este ha sido el capítulo 3 de este fics, espero de todo corazón que allá sido de su agrado, también le doy las gracias a todas las personas que leen este fics, eso me hace muy feliz ^^ jejejej y sin más que decir no vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

"_Deja que las lagrimas se sequen en tus ojos y muéstrate fuerte ante tu destino"_


	5. Aviso!

Holas a tod s.

Sé que las personas que estaban leyendo el fics Encontrando un nuevo amor se han de preguntar el por qué no, he subido un nuevo capítulo hace ya varias semanas y bueno esto se debe a que mi laptop, ha sido llevada al servicio técnico y no sé tanto se demoraran en traérmela de nuevo, así que me disculpo por ello ya que allí tenía ya los capítulos listos para subirlos, así que una vez que me la traigan, subiré lo más seguro que 3 capítulos el mismo día, como compensación ante mi falta de responsabilidad en el fics.

Atte. MuschelWars


End file.
